


Love More

by LarryStylinsonOnMyMind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, I hate myself, M/M, Sad, harry depressed, louis sweet, rape not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonOnMyMind/pseuds/LarryStylinsonOnMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed. He has a deep dark secret that no one knows. That is until Louis, come alongs. Louis, has no worries. He's a carefree person. An open book. Left alone Harry wants Louis to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love More

**Author's Note:**

> im shitty at summaries.

harry styles was always alone from the age 12 to 18. he had 6 years to fix himself before going out into the real world. But he couldn't. He's still broken. And now he's here sobbing onto his bestfriends shoulder. Finally getting his secret out of his system. 

 

Harry had that nightmare again. He despised sleeping alone. It reminded him of that night. He was so alone, so bruised, hurt.it make his throat burn up just thinking about it. He got up from his bed sobbing slighty going across the hall to Louis' room. It happened every night . Young Harold would have the nightmare and he would go sleeping in Louis' roo. Harry walked in not bothering to knock. Suprised he saw Lou awake. Once Lou saw sobbing Harry he sighed and walked over to him wrapping his arms around Harry scared if he did to tight Harry would break. 'Gosh Haz, you have to tell me whats going on. You can't keep doing this" Harry shook his head. "I can't Lou you'd be disgusted with me' Lou sighed and picked up Young harold placing him on his bed. Laying down and placing the duvet over both of them. "Hazza please tell me. i can't fix you if you don't" fragile harry nodded. "it was horrible..

 

Louis sat there shocked staring at the wall . He can't believe someone would do that to his hazza. 'l-lou say something p-please" a tear formed in louis' eye. turning back to hazza. He wrapped his arms around him. placing kisses all around his face 'i would never let anyone hurt you or touch you ever again. but guess what i have a secret too can i trust you enough to tell you' harry nodded. 'I love you' Harry grinned from ear to ear 'i love you too" harry leaned in kissing louis' soft pink lips. Once louis came back to reality he kissed harry back. they laid down louis spooning harry. 'i love you harry and i wont ever let anyone hurt you' louis kissed harry's head.And for once harry felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Good enougH? I know its not long and probably afwual. its my first one shot !!


End file.
